Kana Contest
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Alice mengikuti salah satu perlombaan bahasa jepang yaitu 'Kana Contest', namun Ia malah down saat mengetahui para saingannya, akankah Alice menang? Tapi anehnya Alice malah pulang sebelum waktunya?/Don't Like Don't Read/RnR Please! :D


Hai hai, ketemu lagi sama Reizu di fic tentang Pandora Hearts, kali ini Reizu menulis fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata kehidupan saya pada saat mengikuti lomba 'Kana Contest'. Dan disini saya jadi Alice hehehe…XD

* * *

><p>Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki<p>

Rated K+

Warning : OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, Gaje, latarnya ada di kota Tasikmalaya bukan di Eropa, de el el.

Summary : Alice mengikuti salah satu perlombaan bahasa jepang yaitu 'Kana Contest' namun Alice tidak semangat melihat peserta-peserta lainnya yang lebih tua darinya alias peserta kuliahan, dan Alice juga bingung ingin ikut lomba 'Design Character' atau tidak, akankah Alice berhasil menang? Lalu apa Alice mengikuti 2 lomba?

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

**Kana Contest**

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Alice Baskerville, seorang murid SMK kelas 11, dari kecil dia sangat suka bahasa jepang, sampai-sampai dia membeli buku sebanyak-banyaknya agar bisa lancar berbahasa jepang.

Disuatu hari tepatnya tanggal 31 Desember 2011, akan diadakan perlombaan bahasa jepang disebuah tempat bernama ICC, dan tentu saja Alice menimang-nimang dulu untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut, namun atas dorongan dari temannya Alice pun ikut perlombaan ini.

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah Alice, Sharon, Echo dan Charlotte atau yang biasa dipanggil Lotti, mengadakan belajar bersama untuk persiapan lomba besok,<p>

Di rumah _sensei_,

"Kalian akan jadi ikut lomba besok?" tanya _sensei_ pada kami berempat, kami berempat mengangguk pasti.

"Baik, ini buku latihan untuk kalian hapalkan," lalu _sensei_ memberikan sebuah buku tipis yang berisi soal-soal untuk 'Kana Contest'.

Lotti tercengang melihat buku itu "I-ini'kan soal Kana Contest setingkat Jawa Barat?"

_Sensei_ pun mengangguk "Iya itu soal tahun kemarin, kemungkinan soal lomba juga mirip seperti itu,"

Kami berempat mengangguk untuk keduakalinya,

"_Sensei domo arigatou gozaimasu, mata aimasu_,(bu terimakasih banyak, sampai jumpa)" ucap kami berempat seraya pamit dari rumah sensei.

"_Iie, douita shimashite, mata ne,_(sama-sama, sampai jumpa)" balas _sensei_.

Kami berempatpun berpisah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Alice POV

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah, setelah sampai dirumah aku pun brgegas pergi ke kamarku untuk membaca buku soal pemberian sensei tadi, _well_ mungkin perlu aku jelaskan apa itu perlombaan 'Kana Contest', lomba Kana Contest adalah lomba mengubah tulisan bahasa Inggris kedalam huruf Katakana Jepang, namun selain mengubah dari Inggris ke Jepang, dari Jepang ke Inggris juga ada,

Contohnya Ice dalam bahasa inggris, namun jika dirubah jadi tulisan Jepang ditulisnya bukan 'Ice' melainkan 'アイス(Aisu)' sangat berbeda jauh bukan? Maka dari itu diadakannya lomba 'Kana Contest' untuk mengetahui sampai sejauh mana penguasaan bahasa Inggris dan Jepang,

Kana Contest sendiri kata 'Kana' adalah singkatan dari 'Katakana' salah satu nama huruf Jepang yaitu Hiragana, Katakana dan Kanji.

"Whoam~" aku menguap lebar padahal aku baru membaca 5 soal tapi sudah ngantuk sendiri baik ayo semangat! Kita baca soal nomor 6.

6. Translate this word to Katakana '**Fire**'

A. ファイル (Fairu)

B. ファイヤ (Faiya)

C. ファイア (Faia)

D. ファイレ (Faire)

Aku menyeringai melihat soal nomor 6 ini, tentu saja jawabannya C, karena di film Inazuma Eleven juga kan bacanya 'Faia Toruneedo' yang Inggrisnya ditulis _Fire Tornado_.

End Alice POV

Dan setelah itu Alice mengerjakan soal yang berjumlah 40 nomor itu dengan serius.

_Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda boku hontou wa ano hikara zutto~_

Ternyata lagu berjudul Mayonaka no Orchestra milik band Aqua Timez itu, berasal dari bunyi sms Hp Alice. Kemudian Alice pun membuka sms yang masuk.

.

_To : Alice_

_Alice-chan~ nomor 6 dan 7 essai isinya apa sih, aku pusing~ XD_

_# Sharon_

.

_To : Sharon_

_Kata 'Heaven' jadi 'Hebun' sedangkan kata 'Hearts' jadi 'Hatsu' :P_

_# Alice_

.

Tidak lama kemudian balasan sms pun muncul,

_To : Alice_

_Arigatou, ^^_

_# Sharon_

.

Alice terlalu malas untuk menjawab sms dari Sharon, karena kalau terus dibalas suka susah berhenti dan malah berkepanjangan.

"Haa~ semoga besok menang,"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Alice pun tiba, yaitu hari perlombaan.<p>

Perlombaan di laksanakan di ICC di jalan Letnan Harun, Tasikmalaya.

Tidak yang seperti Alice bayangkan bahwa yang akan mengikuti lomba hanyalah siswa SMK, ternyata banyak juga mahasiswa yang mengikuti lomba bahasa jepang setingkat Tasik ini,

"Aku tak menyangka, perlombaannya juga diikuti oleh para kuliahan, pasti mereka yang menang donk!" ucap Alice yang kini semangatnya mulai redup.

Sharon yang mendengar itu langsung menghibur Alice "Ayolah Alice ini'kan lomba bahasa Jepang kita yang pertama, jadi jangan menyerah donk!"

Alice hanya diam, perasaannya memang agak tenang tapi tetap saja Ia tidak percaya diri.

"Alice! Kau kan yang paling memahami Katakana dibanding kita bertiga, jadi ayo kita belajar bareng dulu sebelum perlombaanya dimulai," ajak Lotti. Dan kami berempat pun memutuskan untuk belajar bersama,

* * *

><p>"Alice kata <em>Blizzard<em> di Jepangin gimana?" tanya Lotti.

"Alice kata _Color_ di Jepangin gimana?" tanya Echo tak mau kalah.

"Alice-chan kata _Fork_ ke huruf Katakana jadi apa?" tanya Sharon kemudian.

CTAK

Perempatan mulai mucul didahi Alice "Kalian ini, tanya satu-satu kek! Aku'kan jadi pusing!" kata Alice lalu duduk di teras depan warung, yang dipinggirnya adalah kelas untuk lomba.

"Aku dulu!" ucap Echo, Sharon, dan Lotti bersamaan.

Alice hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya, melihat teman-temannya itu "Oke, oke aku jelaskan satu-satu pertama kata '_Blizzard_' berubah menjadi 'Burizaado' alasannya kan dibacanya blizzard sedangkan di Jepang tidak ada huruf mati selain 'n', begitu," jelas Alice.

"Oh, itu iya, aku juga pernah dengar dari mana ya?" ujar Lotti polos, dan ketiga temannya _sweatdrop_.

"Baik yang kedua '_Color_' berubah jadi 'Karaa' alasannya '_Color_' dibaca 'kaler' namun menurut aturan jepang setiap kata yang berakhiran 'er' dalam pembacaan bahasa Inggris jika dirubah kedalam huruf Katakana menjadi 'aa' panjang begitu,"

Echo tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan Alice.

Alice kemudian menghela napas lagi "Untuk kata '_Fork_' berubah menjadi 'Fooku', karena setiap huruf vokal bertemu dengan huruf 'r' diubah huruf vokalnya menjadi panjang begitu,"

"_Kepada semua peserta harap segera daftar ulang,"_

"Kau dengar? Ayo kita daftar ulang!" ujar Lotti girang,

Lalu Sharon menepuk pundak Alice "Alice-chan? Katanya kamu mau ikut lomba 'Design Character'?"

Alice tersenyum "Maaf, untuk lomba itu aku belum siap, soalnya cara mewarnaiku belum bagus masih berantakan," ujar Alice terkekeh.

* * *

><p>Setelah daftar ulang semua peserta yang mencapai 100 orang itu pun di kumpulkan disebuah aula, untuk diberi ceramahan dulu dan berdo'a untuk keberhasilan lomba.<p>

Lalu secara tidak sengaja Alice bertemu dengan seorang cowok berambut emas yang sedang menggambar sesuatu, karena dia duduk di samping Alice dan Alice yang penasaran memutuskan untuk menyapanya "Hei, kau sedang gambar apa?"

Cowok itu menoleh dan tersenyum "Sedang latihan untuk persiapan lomba 'Design Character'" ucapnya.

"Wah, asalnya aku juga akan ikut lho! Tapi aku rasa aku masih belum siap," ucap Alice lalu menundukkan kepala.

Cowok tadi tersenyum "Namaku Oz, salam kenal,"

Alice kaget dan langsung terseyum "Aku Alice, _yoroshiku ne_,"

"Hmm, lalu kau ikut lomba apa?"

"Kana Contest,"

"Waah hebat, lomba itu'kan lomba otak, jadi harus pintar," kagum Oz.

Alice tersenyum tipis "Kana Contest tidak sesulit '_Noryokushiken_'"

Oz menautkan alisnya "_Noryokushiken_? Lomba apa itu?"

"Itu adalah lomba pola kalimat, jadi kita harus benar-benar bisa pola kalimat dalam bahasa jepang,"

"Waah, kayaknya itu yang tersulit,"

"…jadi para peserta lomba Kana Contest harap segera masuk kedalam kelas," ucap panitia yang tadi berpidato. Karena Alice dan Oz dari tadi mengobrol jadi mereka tidak tau apa isi ceramah tadi, tapi itu sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Alice maupun Oz.

"_Nee_, aku pergi lomba dulu ya! _Jaa_~"

"_Ganbatte_!" ucap Oz sambil melambaikan tangan.

* * *

><p>Ketika Alice dkk, masuk ruangan kelas, mereka sangat terkejut, mereka pikir akan banyak saingan ternyata yang ikut lomba ini, hanya berkisar 20 orang dan 8 diantaranya mahasiswa kuliahan,<p>

Alice benar-benar gugup saat ini, dia memilih bangku ke 2 pada barisan ke 2, saat ini hati Alice benar-benar kacau, gelisah, tidak percaya diri semua beraduk menjadi satu.

"Hei, Alice ayo semangat!" hibur Sharon yang duduk dibelakang Alice, dan Alice pun tersenyum.

Dan ulangan pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>"Arggthh!" rutuk Alice entah pada siapa "<em>Kuso<em>! Kenapa soalnya gampang-gampang susah sih!"

"Sudahlah Alice, meski soalnya 30, PG 10 dan _Essay_ 20 kami juga tidak yakin akan menang lho!" tambah Echo prihatin.

"Dan ditambah lagi kakak yang sering datang ke sekolah kita, atau yang akrab dipanggil _sensei_, ikut lomba ini, huaa~~" ujar Lotti histeris.

Sementara Sharon hanya terseyum melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>Alice termenung di teras depan kios, dia sedang <em>bad mood<em> saat ini,

'Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? berlama-lama disini juga aku tak yakin menang, baik aku akan pulang sekarang.' Batin Alice kemudian menemui teman-temannya.

"Hei, teman-teman aku pulang ya~ _jaa_~" pamitku lalu pulang.

Dan teman-temanku hanya bisa terdiam "Padahal sekarang'kan baru jam 1 siang," ucap Echo

"Pengumuman pemenangpun belum diumumkan," lanjut Lotti.

"Sekarang Alice sedang tidak percaya diri," tambah Sharon.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di ICC ini,

* * *

><p>Sekitar jam 15.10 Hp Alice bordering,<p>

_Mayonaka no uta ga~_

Dengan cepat Alice langsung membuka smsnya,

_To : Alice_

_Alice-chan ayo cepat datang kesini, kamu menang juara pertama!_

_# Sharon_

.

Alice langsung terlonjak kaget membaca sms itu, dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik fic.

.

_To : Sharon_

_Bohong! Aku gak percaya! :P_

.

Seperdetik kemudian sms muncul.

.

_To : Alice_

_Ngapain aku bohong sama teman sendiri! :P ayo cepat kesini bawa piala, dan yang lainnya! :D_

.

Alice benar-benar terkejut membaca is isms itu, lalu dirinya memberitau ayah dan ibunya, dan dalam sekejap ayahnya langsung mengantar Alice untuk pergi ke ICC.

.

_To : Sharon_

_Aku akan segera kesana, ^^_

.

'Alice bodoh, kenapa malah pulang sih!' rutuk Alice didalam hati.

* * *

><p>Ketika Alice sampai di ICC, Ia langsung melesat menuju aula, dan kebetulan sekali, semua orang masih ada karena sedang diadakan do'a bersama atas keberhasilan pelaksanaan lomba,<p>

"Hei Alice ini," ucap Sharon memberikan sebuah piala yang tingginya sekitar 65 cm, payung buatan Jepang, dan bingkisan lainnya.

'Waah pialanya tinggi banget' batin Alice _sweatdrop_.

Lalu Alice melihat teman-temannya juga memiliki piala "Sharon kau juga menang?"

Sharon agak malu "Ya aku juara ke 2 dan Lotti ke 3," lalu Sharon agak canggung ketika menatap Echo.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian lebih baik dariku," ujar Echo santai.

Lalu dengan tak sengaja lagi Alice berpapasan dengan Oz.

"Hei Oz? kau menang?" tanya Alice sambil melihat piala yang dibawa Oz.

Oz mengangguk "Iya meski dapat juara 3,"

"Wah itu bagus'kan, kalau aku ikut aku belum tentu menang,"

"Selamat ya, kau dapat juara pertama,"

"_Arigatou_," jawabku lalu pergi setelah pamitan.

* * *

><p>"Aah~ meski hadiahnya 5 juta, tapi hanya berupa asuransi kecelakaan, aku bisa dapat uangnya kalau kecelakaan dulu, iih amit-amit!" omel Alice pada teman-temannya.<p>

Sekarang mereka tengah berbincang-bincang atas lomba kemarin di sekolah, karena kebetulan mereka berempat sekelas.

"Hei, _senpai-senpai_?" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang-Ada-.

"Iya ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Lotti santai.

"Kata _sensei_ tanggal 25 Februari 2012 akan diadakan lomba lagi, tapi kali ini lombanya di Bandung, dan _sensei_ bilang Alice-_senpai_ harus ikut," jelas Ada riang.

Alice hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya "Baiklah aku akan pikirkan,"

"Siip, _jaa~ senpai_," pamitnya pergi.

Lotti lalu menyeringai lebar "Kalau kau ikut lomba lagi, jangan dulu pulang sebelum waktunya oke!" sinidir Lotti pada Alice.

Alice langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya "Iya aku tau aku kurang PD dan aku tau, aku bodoh karena pulang sebelum waktunya, dan pergi lagi ketika diberitau aku memenangkan lomba!" sesal Alice.

Dan ketiga temannya hanya mampu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Alice.

* * *

><p>.<p>

OWARI

.

* * *

><p>Jadi amanatnya kalian tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mencoba Ok! jangan seperti ReizuAlice yang langsung pulang karena kurang PD, padahal menang, juara 1 lagi...^^

Gomen, bukannya saya sombong ya, saya hanya ingin memberi info tentang perlombaan bahasa Jepang, menurut pengalaman saya,, XD

* * *

><p>Whoa~ cerita Gaje ke tigaku selesai~ aku benar-benar bodoh ya? meninggalkan perlombaan begitu saja lalu pulang? =,='<p>

Gomen kalau fic ini membingungkan Reader sekalian, karena menceritakan tentang pelajaran u_u

Perlombaan bahasa Jepang itu sangat banyak jenisnya

1. Rodoku (lomba baca teks, tulisan hiragana+katakana+kanji)

2. Kana Contest (lomba ke Jepang atau sebaliknya)

3. Design Character (lomba menggambar karakter buatan kita sendiri)

4. Mara Batsu Game (lomba cerdas cermat)

5. Monogatari (lomba cerita)

6. Noryokushiken (lomba pola kalimat bahasa jepang, ini yang paling sulit menurutku XD)

7. Speech Contest (lomba pidato yang pastinya berbahasa Jepang, kalau yang ini setelah pidato bakal ditanya oleh panitianya, pake bahasa Jepang lagi err~)

8. Para-para (lomba nari)

9. Band (lomba band, XD)

10. Dll.

Pokoknya masih banyak lagi lombanya hehhe… XD

Gomen kalau cerita ini benar-benar Gaje dan tidak rame sama sekali T.T

Dan bagi para Reader yang akan mengikuti lomba Kana Contest, Reizu harap info di fic ini dapat membantu kalian ^^

Review Please! ^_^ (saran dan kritik sangat diterima)

Arigatou

Reizu Yuukineezuri Shiroui


End file.
